I'll Protect You
by brittishninja
Summary: Canada has a nightmare and his brothers comfort him. America hugs and England sings a little.


"Alright. Good night America. Good night Canada." England kissed both the boys foreheads before leaving the room and shutting the lights.

"A-a-America?" the smaller boy spoke.

"Yes, Canada?"

"It's really dark. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure!" America sat up in his bead and looked around in the darkness for his little brother. His small hands traveled the blankets for the edge of the bed. Once he found it, he leaped out of bed and made his way across the room. He found Canada's bed and looked around for the little one. He found Canada and grabbed his hand.

"A-America?!"

"It's okay! It's just me!" America led Canada to his bed. Canada laid down and felt his brother lay next to him and pull the blankets over the both of them. America kissed his little brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night little bro."

"Good night…." Canada nuzzled America's chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

_ "AMERICA?" Canada searched the entire house looking for his brothers. "ENGLAND? AMERICA? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nothing. The whole house was empty. There wasn't a trace of anyone being there. The doors were locked form the outside and there were no windows to see anything. Just a dark empty house and a seemingly cold chill in the air. The room seemed to be getting smaller and lonelier. Canada ran around the house looking for anyone or anything that might help him return to his family. Tears ran down his face providing just about the only warmth he was feeling at the moment. _

_ "I'm a-all alone….." Canada decided to give up and he sat down on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. "Where is everyone? Why did they all leave me here? Where am I?" Canada searched around the floor around him for a flashlight or a lighter. Anything to help him at least see where he was. The ground was warm and soft. It was carpet. It ran through his fingers and warmed his hands. Then, Canada felt something small and cold. A lighter. He grabbed it and flicked it on. Around him, or as far as he could see, were books. Canada reached to touch the books and they felt warm and…. Wet? He shined the light towards them closer. The books were covered in red. The red dripped to the floor and ran down his arm. "Blood?!" Canada dropped the lighter. Everything went black again. His little hands searched for the source of light in panic. He ran into something. But it wasn't the light. He ran his hand up it and turned it on. It was a lamp. In fact, it was the same lamp that he had next to his bed. He looked around. Surrounding him were mountains of books covered in blood and from Canada's view, it looked like soon they would all fall on him. _

_ "W-what's going on?! Where am I?" the light flickered and turned off. Canada screamed and fell to the floor. He curled up again and buried his face in his knees. The light turned back on. Canada looked up and immediately regretted it. Surrounding him was a sea of red and it was splattered all over the walls and the ceiling. He looked around, terrified. Something laid on the floor a few feet away from him. Canada stood up and looked at it, careful not to get too close. Then, he saw exactly what- no, who it was. His big brother, America, lay on the floor covered in blood, his eyes closed. _

_ "AMERICA!" Canada kneeled down next to his brother and took him in his arms. "AMERICA NO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" the small boy hugged his brother and cried. America was cold and still. Canada knew he wasn't waking up. His brother that he held in his arms was indeed dead. He looked at his brother and sobbed. "No no no…..no…." Canada couldn't hold his tears in and he screamed, "AMERICAAAAAAA!" He finally stopped his tears and laid his brother down. A hand laid on his shoulder. "AHHH!" Canada turned around to see his big brother, England, staring down at him. "E-England?"_

_ "Yes. I see you've found your brother."_

_ "W-what h-happened?!" _

_ "He is dead." _

_ "I kn-know… but-"A gunshot went off and Canada screamed. Blood hits the walls again. England collapses to the ground. "ENGLAND?!" Canada kneeled next to his big brother and put his hand on the older man's chest. There was no heartbeat. England's eyes were closed. Canada screamed and sobbed. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He just laid back and cried. Tears blended with blood and Canada laid crying sprawled on the floor. _

"Canada, wake up!" America was shaking his little brother. Canada woke up in a flash. Tears immediately streamed down his face and he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. America hugged his little sibling.

"What were you dreaming about? You're shaking!" He ran his fingers through Canada's hair and held him.

"Y-you an-and England w-were d-dead a-and I w-was in a sc-scary d-dark place! A-and there w-was a l-lot of b-b-BLOOODD!" Canada buried his face in America's chest and cried. Shocked at this, all America could do was hold his baby brother. America pet his head and tried to calm him down.

"What's going on?" The lights flicked back on and England stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Canada had a nightmare about us." England sat on the bed and hugged the two boys. He pet Americas head and rubbed Canada's back. He could feel the smallest boy sobbing.

"Canada…" he sang. Canada looked up.

"Y-yes?"

"What did you have a dream about, my love?" England wiped away the tears on the boy's cheek. Canada told England everything. Every detail. By the end, England was concerned for Canada's sanity.

"I promise I will never leave you alone. I won't let anyone hurt you, my dear. You'll always be safe with me and your brother to protect you." Canada started crying again and hug tackled England. England wrapped his arms around the small boy started to hum Canada's lullaby. America laid against England and closed his eyes. England put his arm around America. The three sat on the bed, Canada in England's lap, America lying under England's arm, and England sitting with his arms wrapped around the two most precious things in his entire life.

"Little child. Be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon. And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight" England sang to the small boys until they both fell asleep. America was soundly sleeping against England's side and Canada slept heavily on England's chest. He laid back and pulled the blankets over the three of them. He quietly dozed off and slept next to his two beloved brothers.


End file.
